Gods, Generals and Equestrians
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: When General Wolff began his fight at Peters-burg with the fifty-second Massachusetts, he never expected that he would not only make friends with the Union commander Major General Carlson, but he was sent to a world not ravaged by civil war. The problem; most ponies here are spiteful of change such as a new species appearing. On hold due to Writers block; sorry everyone.
1. From Peters-burg to a new land

Chapter one: The final battle of Petersburg for the second Virginia and the fifty second Massachusetts regiment.  
Please note, this is not merely for my enjoyment, I have been studying the civil war and thought, hey why not get these ideas on paper, ahem electric paper. Anyways, I have been aching to write this story ever since I started writing fanfiction, (Also to note, I am not a brony, but merely interested in the idea of writing stories like this.) but I never had the information that I have to write it now. (Another note, some of the characters, including the main general are fictional, as are the regiments.) So without further ado, I hereby introduce the story of Gods, Generals and Equestrians. Enjoy.

"General Wolff, sir. What do we do? the federals are advancing on our lines sir." Major Robertson said with worry. I paused for a moment, then said "Men, when they come, and they will. You will not fire until they get within fifty meters of our line, and then you will give them the bayonet!" A cheer rose up with shouts of "Hurrah, General Wolff, Hurrah, we'll give them the bayonet sir!" I smiled and looked up the lines at my regiment, these men, all of Virginian blood, were willing to lay their lives down for the cause that is the survival of the southern confederacy. "Sir, the enemy approaches." Major Robertson said with concern. "Heh, he had always been like Longstreet, ever cautious, but a brilliant strategist." I thought. "Prepare for battle!" I boomed my voice carrying through the winds to my regiment.

Meanwhile at the federal lines.  
"Men, Prepare to march on the lines of Wolff!" General Ulysses S. Grant half shouted to the fifty-second Massachusetts regiment. "Men, about face! Forward March!" Major General John Carlson shouted. they began their march and sung a rousing battle song to pass the time as we marched.  
Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord;  
He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored;  
He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword:  
His truth is marching on.  
(Chorus)  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
His truth is marching on.  
I have seen Him in the watch-fires of a hundred circling camps,  
They have builded Him an altar in the evening dews and damps;  
I can read His righteous sentence by the dim and flaring lamps:  
His day is marching on.  
(Chorus)  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
His day is marching on.  
I have read a fiery gospel writ in burnished rows of steel:  
"As ye deal with my contemners, so with you my grace shall deal;  
Let the Hero, born of woman, crush the serpent with his heel,  
Since God is marching on.  
(Chorus)  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Since God is marching on.  
He has sounded forth the trumpet that shall never call retreat;  
He is sifting out the hearts of men before His judgment-seat:  
Oh, be swift, my soul, to answer Him! be jubilant, my feet!  
Our God is marching on.  
(Chorus)  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Our God is marching on.  
In the beauty of the lilies Christ was born across the sea,  
With a glory in His bosom that transfigures you and me.  
As He died to make men holy, let us die to make men free,  
While God is marching on.  
(Chorus)  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
While God is marching on.  
He is coming like the glory of the morning on the wave,  
He is Wisdom to the mighty, He is Succour to the brave,  
So the world shall be His footstool, and the soul of Time His slave,  
Our God is marching on.  
(Chorus)  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah.  
Our God is marching on.  
And then the first rounds hit us. We were decimated by the first volley, but then we saw the Rebels let loose a terrifying roar and charge us with bayonets on their guns and murder in their eyes. "Fire at will! Fire at will! Do not let them reach us boys, or we will surely perish!" Major General Carlson shouted. Back to General Wolff.  
His men must have heard him, for they let loose volley after volley, but most were too low or high to do much more than graze us. I yelled and rode hard on my horse with sword drawn and charged at the union lines commander, Major General Carlson. A stray round hit me dead in the right arm but I kept coming, Iwould not be denied my victory.

I laughed when I had reached the general and his already surrendering troops. I said with a chuckle "Well, you got my arm, but it looks like you are in quite a pickle Major General, but I am an honorable man and shall allow your troops and your men to retreat with dignity. Oh, and tell General Grant that he would be best to just turn away, he's not gettin past my Virginians." He considered it and then told me that we had a deal. But just then, the ground started to shake and crack open as if God himself were walking the very earth beneath us. I and Carlson both said "Ah hell, we're havin an earthquake in the middle of a battle." Then the earth opened up right beneath both of our regiments and sucked us into the void of the earth. We shouted the whole way down Cursing and screaming bloody murder. Then it all stopped, we were no longer falling, but in fact, we were sitting right in the middle of a peaceful field, unmarred by the hell that is war. I and Carlson said "Wow, I have seen so much war death and destruction that i never thought i would ever see another green field again." We both shook ourselves out of our daze and looked at each other, pausing, and then gasping as we realized that we were both here, enemies no less, in a place that we had hoped would not be defiled by war. "Well, it looks as if the war shall continue, here, on this very ground. Ground that we had both hoped would never be stained by the blood of the damned." I said with sadness. "Well, we do not know where we are, nor do we know where our commanders are. Can we not simply enjoy the respite for now and have some peace?" Carlson said with hope in his eyes at an end to the conflict. "Alright, we shall call a truce for now, but should we make it back to our commanders, we shall become enemies again. I rose and Hopped upon my horse with no assistance even with my arm wounded in the fighting I was fine. "The arm would probably have to be amputated." I said thinking out loud. "Oh, sorry General, you must have gotten hit by a stray bullet." Carlson said with worry in his voice. "I will be alright, they don't call me ole rough an' tough Wolff for nothin, eh." I said with confidence. We spent some time laughing and proceeded to set up a temporary camp for a time.

All of their conversation was watched and listened to by a pony, who unbeknownst to them was Twilight Sparkle, and she immediately headed to her house at the library to send a letter to Celestia about these mysterious, intelligent creatures and the fact that they used ponies like mounts.

Chapter one is done. Please, tell me what you think in your reviews. also tell me what I should work on. If you like the story then please do like or follow as you see fit. also sorry about the cliffhanger, but I have to build up to the main event now don't I. Hope you all enjoyed the story so far and that you will keep reading it as it comes along.


	2. First Contact

Chapter two: First Contact. Hello again, hope that you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Hm, not much else to say except that chocolate covered bacon is delicious. Enjoy this chapter.

At Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkles POV

"Oh my Celestia! I have to tell the princesses of this new species immediately!" Twilight thought as she dashed about to get home to send a letter to princess Celestia. Pinkie dashed into her and said "Hey twi, whereyougoingsofast!" Twilight said, quite annoyed "Not now Pinkie, I have to get a letter to the Princesses immediately. something has come up." Pinkie said, oblivious "Ohreally,whatisitwhatisitwhatisit?" Twilight finally snapped and said "Pinkie, stop right now, I do not even know what they are, all I know is that they are living in the fields outside Ponyville." Twilight quickly left the confused Pinkie Pie and ran into her library-home at last.

"Spike, Spike where are you? I need to send a letter to princess Celestia." Twilight said in a rush. "huh,hm what? Oh Twilight, sorry did you say you need me to send a letter to Celestia?" spike said sleepily. "Yes, I only have to write a quick message."

Twilight began to write her message.

Dear princess Celestia, it has come to my attention that a new species has appeared in Equestria. They are bipedal in nature, have little hair except atop their heads, wear clothing all the time, and are very intelligent. They somehow know our language, as they speak it quite well. The last and most important thing is that some of them were riding atop ponies.

Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

"Alright Spike, send this message to the princess immediately. Spike then blows some magical fire upon the letter and it dissipates into the air. no sooner than a minute later, a letter arrived back. Spike read it in his most regal voice saying.

Dear Twilight sparkle, I appreciate all that you have done in getting this message to me, I shall arrive very soon to see for myself what these creatures are as well as whether they are dangerous to ponies.

Your princess and teacher, Celestia.

After about five minutes, princess Celestia arrived with Luna in tow, Twilight explained the situation and Celestia asked if she and Luna could see where these creatures were settled at. Twilight agreed and took them out to the fields showing them where she saw them last. She then looked surprised at the work the soldiers put in, noting that they had put up a camp about two miles wide in the area in only about three hours time. "We must meet with these creatures leaders and see what they are doing here." Celestia said with authority. They proceeded to walk down to the camp just as the two Generals of the regiments were inspecting the part of the perimeter they approached.

At basecamp. General Wolffs POV

"You Union boys sure know how to set up camp. I aint been in a camp this good since the start o' the war." Carlson responded "Why thank you sir, we are taught this in basic at West-Point." Wolff raised his head and sniffed the air, then he said "Git yer gun friend, somethins approachin." Carlson looked confused but then saw that Wolff was right, three ponies approached them at the perimeter. "General sir, it is just those three ponies right there." Then one of the ponies spoke up in a regal voice saying "Who are you? What are you? And where is your leader." Carlson reacted by shouting "To all that is holy in the kingdom of heaven what is that!" General Wolff calmed him down with a wave of his hand. He and his family had always been superstitious and expected such things. Wolff said in response "Well miss, we happen to be the two commanding Generals of this Army. You may speak to us." Celestia was actually surprised at Wolffs reaction, but she quickly said "Are you going to answer my questions, or not creature."

Then, General Wolff took off his hat, held it to his chest, and said in mock hurt "Well miss, I would be happy to answer your questions if you could only tell me your names I could answer your questions." Luna came up and said "I am princess Luna of the night. This is my older sister princess Celestia, and then there is Twilight Sparkle, a student of Celestias." Wolff said "Why thank you Princess, I appreciate your forwardness. I am General Wolff of the second army of Virginia, this is my compatriot Major-General John Carlson of the fifty-second Union Army of Massachusetts. As for your second question, have you not heard of humanity? the most dominant and powerful species in the world." Celestia had a shocked expression for a few seconds but then hid it before the other ponies noticed it. But Wolff did, and he said "Why did you have such a shocked expression? You heard of humanity before?" Celestia just looked at him with a sad expression and mouthed "later."

Just then, two soldiers, one of each regiment came up to the Generals and had assumed them to be talking to eachother. These two said "Generals, shall we take these three cavalry horses away to the stables?" Wolff and Carlson just stared icy daggers at them as if they had just condemned them all to death. "I take it that is a no, sir?" Wolff and Carlson nodded. The soldiers saluted and marched off to check down the perimeter. "Sorry, my men can sometimes not realise the situation until we let them know by our glares." Carlson said quickly. "Wait, why would you keep ponies hostage and use them for mounts to ride!" Luna said her anger mounting. "Calm yourself young one, where we come from as I stated we are the dominant species. All animals, such as ponies or horses as we call them, are domesticated animals for use such as transportation and cargo carrying. some of course, are naturally unable to be domesticated, so we leave them to the wild." Wolff said as if he had practiced this before. "Oh, I think I can understand that." Luna said, blushing at her anger.

"How are you not naturally afraid of me?" Luna asked. "Sweetheart, I've had drill sergeants that have yelled harder at me for much more trivial things, such as marching out of step or talking back. Those hard bastards never scared me and they were much harder than you, no offence." General Wolff said with confidence. "Really, then why do your eyes betray a hint of fear." Luna said with confidence. "Listen Honeysuckle, I have watched and personally charged with my regiment into death, witnessing hundreds and thousands dying before my eyes, dealing the same death out, watched as hundreds of thousands of wounded lay dying in the hospitals or mud, and was almost killed by those I now call friend,He emphasized his right arm, now a stub as it had to be removed. I fear not you nor death but for my mens safety."

Carlson coughed and said "General, princesses, Twilight. might we take this to the command tent, it is far more private and we do not have to worry about the others asking questions." Then a confederate soldier walked up with two Union soldiers flanking him. the confederate was drunk, had a rifle, and was looking for something non-human to kill. "By golly, looks like a big un, I'ma kill it." The soldier said without noticing General Wolff and Carlson flanking the three ponies. The gunshot rang clear and true, aiming to take Celestias life. Wolff heard the shot as it was fired and saw it was coming right for her.

He jumped in front just as the bullet was about to hit. He took the bullet through his lower left thigh, grazing the bone and passing clean through. all the General did was grunt, Carlson screamed "BOYS, HOLD FIRE DAMNIT, TAKE THAT DAMN BASTARD TO THE BRIG AND GET A MEDIC FOR THE GENERAL, NOW DAMNIT!" The Union soldiers dragged the drunken soldier off and returned with a field medic.

Three hours later.

The General merely sat at a chair in the command tent and received treatment for the wound. "Don't worry sir, the wound didn't git infected. you should jus stay off yer leg fer a few days, alright." Wolff said with a smirk "Now, you know ah ain't gonna do that, don't ya son. take off, I'll git some rest alright." The medic saluted and walked off to the medical tent. "Are you going to be alright sir?" Carlson said, worried. 'Yeah, I will have time to chat with these kind princesses and their student." Wolff said with ease. Celestia walked in and asked "Why would you save me? we have only known eachother for a few minutes." The General said with all the kindness the south was known for "Now Sugarcube, in my country, we don't allow women of any kind to be hurt by anyone. Ah enjoy your company, and I would hate to lose such a beautiful, smart young woman as yourself. Does that answer yer question Sugarcube." Celestia just smiled and let a few tears fall in silence. "General, the man who shot you would like to personally apologize." Wolff merely smiled and said "I'm glad, tell him he may come in now."

The soldier walks in with shackles on his arms and legs.

"General, sir, I would like to personally apologize for my actions. I was impaired by the alcohol I had consumed, but it does not justify my actions. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Wolff stood up, walked (Albeit painfully) over to the jailor and asked for the shackles keys.

The union jailor handed him the two keys.

The wounded general marched stiffly over to the soldier, unlocked the shackles, and said as he saluted the soldier "Son, not many people have done this to me. I know whom you actually aimed for, and I would like you to know that I actually jumped in front of that bullet. I hereby salute you for your courteous apology and I am promoting you to first sergeant." The soldier looked shocked and quickly came to attention. "Dismissed" the general said with a wave of his hand.

The soldiers leave and the general turns about to face the princesses and their student.

"Now, might we get back to business. We have a lot to discuss about." Wolff said.

How was it? Did you like it? Please leave reviews about this chapter and follow or like as you will. I hope you enjoyed chapter two in the story Gods, Generals and Equestrians.


End file.
